Inkjet printing is a printing method that utilizes electronic signals to control and direct droplets or a stream of ink onto print media. Inkjet printing may involve forcing ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation onto the surface of the media. This technology can be used to record images on various media surfaces (e.g. paper).
In inkjet printing, curable polymer binders may be added to inkjet inks to improve the durability of the resulting print. Such binders may be cured, for example, by exposure to radiation e.g. UV radiation.